eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are a basic player race in both of the 3.5 and 4th editions of Eberron. Dwarves are similar to humans in many ways though they're shorter (average 41/2 feet) and are known to be more enduring. The majority or their race lives in their currently occupied homeland The Mror Holds though, many Dwarves have migrated all over the continent. "Never again will the clans of the Ironroot serve a master other than themselves." ''-Guldark Mroranon, dwarf diplomat. Dwarves In Eberron Dwarves are widely accepted across Khorvaire and receive little prejudice as they make a large minority in every nation. Dwarves can be found in all lines of work, from Inquisitives to bankers to smiths and politicians. Dwarves are sometimes stereotyped as money obsessed alcoholics, which is far from the truth, at least for some. Dwarves hold their family and clans dear to them, so dear that throughout their history they have fought amongst each other and even to this day the Dwarven clans hold grudges. Dwarves now live all over Khorvaire and even in Riedra. The Dwarves of the Mror Holds endlessly mine for gems and metals in the Ironroot Mountains which has led to the clans becoming exceedingly wealthy. The clans of the Mror Holds have little power over Khorvaire however, a saying amongst Dwarves is that the one who really rules a kingdom is not the one on the throne but the one who keeps the kingdom's purse. '''Dragonmarked Houses' Dwarves with Dragonmarks are members of House Kundarak, a house which was formerly a clan before accumulating enough power to stand independently. House Kundarak truly represents the well being of the Dwarves in Khorvaire as only they have enough power to influence all nation's economies and political decisions. Despite only being observers on the Iron Council, many suspect they have far greater influence. Religion A large majority of Dwarves worship the Sovereign Host, particularly Dol Arrah, Kol Korran and Onatar. Language Dwarves tend to be quite reticent, showing little emotion and keep information about themselves from anyone who is not family. They do their best to think before they speak in an attempt to avoid giving anyone information they could use against them. Dwarves speak Dwarvish amongst themselves though it is rare for a dwarf to not speak common. Names Dwarf names often have strong consonants and seven syllables. All dwarves have a given name, often taken from a grandparent, and a clan name. Male Names: Bruennen, Durnnam, Greddark, Kellark, Turanank. Female Names: Annaka, Gerthin, Karkanna, Menna, Zranakarak. History Before Galifar's reign the Dwarves lived in the Frostfell, living as barbarians. The Dwarves believed that their ancestors immigrated to Khorvaire for a better life in -12,000. It is believed that upon arriving in the North-Eastern mountains the Dwarves began mining almost immediately. Upon arrival the dwarves entered a long conflict with the native Jhorash'tar, a battle that continues to this day. The Dwarven clans also battled amongst each other over riches and power until Galifar imposed peace on them. Still, despite this, grudges remained and so the aggressions continued except now in the form of espionage and sabotage. Dwarven Clans * Mroranon * Doldarun * Droranath * Kolkarun * Kundarak * Laranak * Londurak * Narathun * Noldrun * Soldorak * Soranath * Toldorath * Tordannon Notable Dwarves *Morikkan d'Kundarak *Torlan Mroranon Appendix External Links * * * References Sources * * * Connections Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Common Races Category:Medium Creatures Category:Creatures found in Khorvaire Category:Creatures found in Sarlona Category:Creatures from the Age of Monsters Category:Creatures found in the Frostfell Category:Medium Humanoids Category:Creatures with the Dwarf subtype Category:Creatures found in the Tashana Tundra Category:Creatures found in the Mror Holds